


Solaris - Geschenk des Himmels

by Cygnus_Noctis (viciousmagpie)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jim as Biological Wonder, Jim feels being a Monster, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmagpie/pseuds/Cygnus_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Geheimnis, das besser verborgen geblieben wäre. Eine Entscheidung, die Leben verändert. Eine Fassade, die bröckelte. | Moran & Moriarty (MorMor) |</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solaris - Geschenk des Himmels

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Die Welt am ersten Licht des Tages wach geküsst,_   
>  _den Klang in jedem Sonnenstrahl._   
>  _Im Mond sind die Träume,_   
>  _in den Sternen die Hoffnung,_   
>  _in der Sonne das Leben._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kon-Tiki, Schiller.

~~_______~~

_Irgendwo in Berlin._

"Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das ist einfach nur ... unlogisch! Warum passiert mir das ... nach all den Jahren? Ist das irgendeine dämliche Bestrafung für irgendwas?!" James Moriarty stand mit nackten Oberkörper vor dem großen, ausladenden Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer und sah sich an. An sich bemerkte er nichts ungewöhnliches, nichts was auch nur irgendwie darauf hinweisen konnte, was dort schwarz auf weiß in Form eines Briefes auf dem Nachttisch lag.

Aber er musste einfach Gewissheit haben. Er wusste, dass er sich in der letzten Zeit verändert hatte. Seufzend, jedoch mit einem finsteren Blick neigte er seinen Kopf nach links und strich sich vorsichtig mit der Hand über den Bauch. _Nichts, was sich auch nur anders anfühlte. Man könnte meinen, dass da nichts war._ Unweigerlich kochte die Wut in ihm hoch. Eigentlich war es ja schon irgendwie seltsam, dass es überhaupt funktioniert hatte. Nur diese eine Nacht - die jetzt alles ändern würde. Aber warum? All die Jahre war es nicht passiert, obwohl er kein Kostverächter war.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Sebastian war im Rahmen der Tür aufgetaucht. Im ersten Moment bemerkte ihn der Consulting Criminal nicht einmal. Sebastian wunderte sich noch, warum dieser vor dem Spiegel stand und sich gedankenverloren ansah, während eine seiner Hände auf seinem Bauch ruhte. 

Erst als er an ihn herantrat, schrak der Kleinere auf. "Sebastian ..."

"Was ist los, Jim? Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen so sehr verändert, bist so ungewöhnlich still geworden und hast dich immer mehr zurückgezogen. Hast dich in deinem Büro versteckt, bist nicht mehr zu mir ins Bett gekommen. Und selbst tagsüber meinen Berührungen bist du ausgewichen, sobald ich dir zu nahe kam. Was ist passiert?" Jim, sonst so redegewandt, seufzte nur laut. "Ich glaube, Sebby, ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Es wäre mir wirklich wichtig, dass du es endlich weißt. Eigentlich hatte ich mir geschworen, es nie wieder einer Menschenseele sagen zu müssen; zumindest niemanden, der danach noch leben durfte. Immerhin sollte so etwas gar nicht möglich sein. Zumindest nach den Informationen, die ich kenne"

Sebastian runzelte die Stirn. Er hasste es, wenn Jim wieder einmal in Rätseln sprach, in der Hoffnung er würde ihm geistig hinterherturnen. Dieses Mal verstand er es überhaupt gar nicht, was gerade vor sich ging. "Wovon redest du bitte?", murrte er verwirrt.

Jims Verhalten verwirrte ihn nicht nur - nein, er sorgte sich darum, was als Nächstes passieren würde. So ruhig und zurückhaltend hatte er ihn nur erlebt, wenn er im nächsten Moment wie ein Vulkan explodiert und ihm dabei an die Kehle gegangen war. So machte sich Sebastian auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Zudem war er sich sicher, dass er durch seine dumme Fragerei das Ganze sicherlich noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

Aber heute war irgendetwas anders. "Mein Vater... er hat mich nicht ohne Grund gehasst und verstoßen, Sebastian", meinte Jim dann und nahm den Brief vom Nachttisch in die Hand. "Er hatte Angst. Vor dem, was ich war und was ich bin" Sebastian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Du willst mir jetzt doch nicht erzählen, dass du schon immer so ein Psychopath warst wie du es jetzt bist!?", meinte er dann entsetzt, bevor er über seine Worte nachdenken konnte. _Wunderbar, Fettnäpfchen._ Er zuckte zusammen.

An jedem anderen Tag hätte Jim ihm allein für diese Aussage bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz herausgerissen; doch nicht heute, in dieser Situation. Er blieb still. "Nein", entgegnete er kurz und knapp. "Kannst du mir jetzt endlich mal erklären, was los ist? So langsam wird es unheimlich, selbst für deine Begriffe!", forderte Sebastian.

Seufzend setzte sich Jim auf das Bett und deutete Sebastian an, sich zu ihm zu setzen, was dieser auch wortlos tat. Noch wusste er nicht, was gerade im Kopf von Jim vorging; er hoffte nur, dass es in den nächsten Minuten nicht in einer Katastrophe für ihn enden würde. Oder zumindest "nur" mit ein paar Schnittwunden mehr auf seinem Körper, die vernarben würden - wie immer.

"Meine Mutter Aislinn betrachtete mich damals als Geschenk des Himmels, während mein erzkatholischer Vater mich als Ausgeburt des Teufels sah. Matthew und James, meine beiden älteren Brüder, waren ganz normal. Nur ich nicht. Er wollte, dass sie mich weggeben sollte, doch sie weigerte sich. Nachdem sie durch einen Unfall starb, als ich 8 Jahre alt war, behauptete er schnell, dass ich an ihrem Tod schuld sei. Sie hatte angeblich mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müssen, da sie sich gegen Gott gewendet hatte mit der Entscheidung das Monster - also mich - leben zu lassen", erzählte Jim, während er von Sebastian beobachtet wurde. "All die Jahre musste ich mir von ihm anhören, dass ich eine Bestie war. Und auch mein Bruder James war nicht besser. Nur Matthew versuchte mich zu schützen. Immer, wenn wir allein waren, sagte er mir, dass ich etwas Besonderes sei - wie es einst meine Mutter getan hatte"

Noch nie hatte er den kleineren, blassen Mann so ruhig und ... _verletzlich_ erlebt. Es war als ob jemand anderes mit ihm in diesem Raum sein würde, weit entfernt von dem intelligenten und gefährlichen Psychopathen. Was war in den letzten Tagen passiert, dass sich sein Verhalten so massiv verändert hatte? "Jim, wieso erzählst du mir das mit einem Mal? ... ich dachte, du wolltest nie darüber sprechen, hast mir sogar die schlimmsten Morddrohungen an den Kopf geworfen, als ich dich mal aus Versehen nach deiner Vergangenheit gefragt habe", meinte Sebastian. Jim griff die Handgelenke des Scharfschützen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Sebastian ... ich bin ein Monster ... ein Bastard, ein Ding, das nie hätte leben dürfen" Seine Stimme bebte. Kopfschüttelnd sprang er auf und lief zu dem großen Fenster. Währenddessen hatte sich Sebastian leicht verschluckt, als er diesen Satz aus dem Mund des Mannes hörte, der _ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schon so viele Menschen ermordet hatte und so viele Morde hat in Auftrag gegeben_ , dass er nach einer Weile aufgehört hatte zu zählen.

Jim sah aus dem Fenster; draußen dämmerte es bereits. "Ich dachte, ich könnte es vergessen, dass ich so bin ... ich hab es einfach irgendwann mit meiner Vergangenheit verdrängt", seufzte Jim laut. "Was, Jim? Sag mir endlich was los ist!", entgegnete Sebastian, "Wenn du mit mir weiter so in Rätseln sprichst, werde ich es nicht verstehen. Ich bin kein so großes Genie um deine Gedanken lesen zu können!"

_"Monster! Freak!" waren die Worten von den anderen Kindern, als sie es herausgefunden hatten. Jim wusste nicht, von wem sie es hatten. Allen voran war da Carl Powers, für den Jim so etwas wie sein Lieblingsopfer darstellte. So kam es, dass der kleine 10-jährige Junge mit den braunen Augen und den dunklen Haaren am Ende niemanden mehr hatte, bis auf seinen Bruder Matthew. Und es begann zu brodeln in ihm. Powers sollte nur noch still sein. Irgendwann wurde der Hass so mächtig, dass er ihn zum Schweigen brachte._

Jim schluckte. Nach langer Zeit machte sich in ihm ein Gefühl breit, dass er sonst so sorgfältig ignoriert hatte. Es war das Gefühl schwacher Menschen, und das konnte er in seiner Position nicht gebrauchen. _Angst, das Gefühl verloren zu sein_. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch dieses Mal konnte er nicht gewinnen.

Nach endlos vergangenen Minuten, in denen sich die beiden Männer angestarrt hatten, ging er zu Sebastian und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand. "Was ist das?", wollte dieser wissen. "Der Beweis, dass es wahr ist, was ich vermutet habe. Ich habe mich physisch verändert. Als ich alles Mögliche ausgeschlossen hatte und nur diese eine Möglichkeit übrig blieb, hab ich den Test machen lassen" Sebastian verdrehte die Augen. "Was für ein Test?"

**"Sebastian ... einen Schwangerschaftstest. Und er war eindeutig. Ich bin schwanger"**

Als Sebastian die Worte seines Gegenübers endlich realisiert hatte, entglitten ihm alle Gesichtszüge. Das konnte nicht stimmen! Er musste sich verhört haben! Jim log ihn an! "Wa ... was?!" war das Einzige, was er wirklich herausbrachte."Du hast alles richtig verstanden - ich erwarte ein Kind"

Morans Gehirn begann zu arbeiten ... er hatte bereits vieles in seinem Leben gesehen, gehört und erlebt, doch in diesem Moment vermochte diese Aussage seinen Horizont übersteigen. Jim war ein Mann, voll und ganz - und es war alles echt ... immerhin hatte er oft genug zu spüren bekommen, wie sehr Jim es genoss, ihn möglichst hart in die Matratze zu nageln. Also wie funktionierte das?

Unzählige Minuten waren vergangen, eh sich der Hüne zu einer Frage durchringen konnte. "Jim, wie ist das möglich?!" Der Kleinere schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Wenn ich dir das alles erklären würde, dann würdest du wahrscheinlich gehen. Weil ich dich all die Jahre angelogen habe. Kurz gesagt; ich bin ein biologisches Wunder" Keine zufriedenstellende Antwort.

"Wie lange?", wollte Sebastian dann wissen. Jim seufzte wieder. "Zwei Monate"

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Sebastian auf den Brief, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, und überflog ihn. Viel medizinisches Palaber - von dem er das meiste sowieso nicht verstand oder es ihm egal war - und dann dieser eine Satz. Er las ihn wieder und wieder, bis seine Gedanken letztendlich bei der einen Erkenntnis - egal wie abwegig sie ihm erschien - einrasteten:

**James Moriarty, der größte Kriminelle der Gegenwart und ein Psychopath wie aus dem Bilderbuch, trug ein Kind unter seinem Herzen.**

Etwas, laut Natur eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein sollte. "Jim ... wer ist der Vater?" Jim sah ihn an. "Das weißt du ganz genau", antwortete er kaum hörbar. Sebastian wusste, dass Jim nur ihn meinen konnte. Letztendlich war es so, dass er niemanden anderes an sich näher herangelassen hatte - außer seinen persönlichen Scharfschützen und Leibwächter. Seufzend stand Jim auf und ging wieder zu dem Spiegel. Er sah sich an.

 _Könnte er überhaupt ein Kind aufziehen? Mit seiner Vergangenheit, und in seiner aktuellen Situation? Nicht nur, dass er der Napoleon des Verbrechens war. Nein, auch seine seelische Verfassung machte ihm Sorgen. Was, wenn er wütend werden würde - hätte er dann genug Selbstbeherrschung, das kleine Wesen in einem unbedachten Moment nicht zu verletzen?  Wie sollte er jemals jemanden erzählen, dass sein Kind von ihm, einem Mann, ausgetragen wurde - von einem Monster der Natur?_ All diese Fragen machten ihm Angst.

"Wir könnten das Drama beenden, bevor es beginnt ...", flüsterte er dann.  Wie von einer fremden Macht kontrolliert langte seine Hand nach dem Jagdmesser auf dem Nachttisch. _Nur ein Stich und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung ... kein Kind ... keine Verantwortung ... niemandem eine Erklärung schuldig ..._ Er holte aus. "Jim, bist du verrückt?!", brüllte Sebastian als er verstand, was Jim im Begriff war zu tun. Er sprang nach vorne um ihm das Messer aus der Hand zu reißen. Dabei griff er in die Klinge, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

"Fuck ...", fluchte er dann während er auf seine blutende Hand sah. Jim zuckte zusammen. "Keine Panik, ich hab schon Schlimmeres überlebt" Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Shirt aus und wickelte es zum Teil um die Hand. Der Jüngere beobachtete ihn, kniff die Augen zusammen - da ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen - und schüttelte den Kopf. _Was hab ich nur wieder getan ..._

"Sebastian ..." Seine Stimme zitterte bei jeder Silbe. "Du willst nicht der Vater von einem Kind eines Monsters sein" Sebastian verleierte genervt seine Augen. "Warum?", zischte er, "Warum sagst du das immer noch? Nur weil es dir dein dämlicher Erzeuger eingetrichtert hat? Hör auf damit, Jim. Du bist kein Monster, nicht mehr oder weniger als jeder andere Mensch. Du bist etwas Besonderes. Ein Wunder"

"Aber ..." Jim wollte ihm widersprechen, doch Sebastian unterbrach ihn vorher. "Nein! Du bist mein persönlicher Schatz" Mit einem Lächeln kniete sich Sebastian nieder und streichelte vorsichtig mit seiner warmen Hand über Jims Bauch. "Ich möchte, dass du dieses Kind bekommst. Es wird unser Eigen Fleisch und Blut sein, unser Sprössling, unser Erbe" Er küsste die blasse Haut. "Das Kind des größten Kriminellen der Welt und des besten Scharfschützen des vereinigten Königreichs" Jim seufzte, doch eh er etwas sagen konnte, nahm Sebastian ihn in den Arm. 

Die Wärme des Scharfschützen beruhigte ihn. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss er die Augen, um den Moment vollkommen auszukosten.

Sebastian sah ihn an. Er war immer noch überrascht von Jim; dieser verhielt sich wie eine komplett andere Person, verletzbar und gebrochen. _Wahrscheinlich das wahre Gesicht von Jim Moriarty_ , dachte er sich, _und nicht die Rolle, die er immer zu spielen versuchte._

Letztendlich war Sebastian stolz. Stolz darauf, diesen einzigartigen Mann zu lieben. Und nach diesem Geständnis tat er dies noch viel mehr als vorher. Er hatte die Seite des angeblich irren Psychopathen gesehen, die er immer sehen wollte. Es war jene Wahrheit, die er als Beweis brauchte - _der zerbrechliche Mann unter der Oberfläche, wenn die Schale einmal aufgebrochen war_ \- um ihn für immer in sein Herz zu schließen.

"Jim ..." Mit einem Lächeln küsste er seine Schläfe. "... ich liebe dich" Sebastian lehnte seine Stirn gegen Jims Kopf. " ... und unser Baby. Es ist unsere Perfektion, denn es wird all unsere Fähigkeiten erben" Der Kleinere hob eine Augenbraue. "Wirklich?" - "Unsere kleine schwarze Rose, ein _Geschenk des Himmels_ "

Der Kuss, der folgte, war innig und zärtlich wie noch nie zuvor. Danach strich Sebastian Jim eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Morgen bist du wieder der alte bissige Arsch, wie ich dich kenne, okay?" Er musste lachen. "Natürlich"


End file.
